In the domain of shoulder prostheses, it is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,528, to constitute a so-called “inverted” prosthesis in which a convex articular surface fast with the glenoid cavity and a concave articular surface fast with the humerus, cooperate in order to recreate a joint at the level of the shoulder. In this type of prosthesis, the glenoidal component may be formed, as disclosed for example in FR-A-2 835 425 or WO-A-01/47442, by a base intended to be immobilized on the glenoid cavity and by an element intended to be mounted on this base and defining the convex surface of articulation.
The invention proposes a novel glenoidal component for a shoulder prosthesis which incorporates a base that may present symmetry of revolution, therefore particularly easy to install, but which also makes it possible to adapt the position of the convex articular surface of the glenoidal component to its environment, particularly to the position of the concave humeral articular surface, while facilitating the work of the deltoid muscle in order to limit as much as possible the efforts to be developed by a patient to raise his/her arm fitted with such a prosthesis.